When Does Snow Melt?
by cherryblossom1128
Summary: A new student comes to Seigaku, but no one even knows if the student is a boy or a girl at the beginning, things happen...more things happen....Argh! I cant write summaries! just read. FujiOC
1. New Student

Hello Sakura here! This is going to be my second fic! And yes, it is another mary-sue fic. I just cant seem to bring myself to write a fic with just the normal characters. And another reason is that I just love mary-sue fics. I'll tell you this...there is no shounen ai! If you were looking forward to a yaoi content...dont look at me!  
PAIRING: Fuji/OC GENRE: Romance?  
Rating: PG13 (Just incase. And for the word usage)

Okay! on with chappie one!

Today was an ordinary day at Seigaku. Except that in grade-3 class-6 there is going to be a new student. And because of that, a certain red-head is very excited. "Nya! I wonder if it is a boy or girl!" Eiji exclamed.

"Whatever if it is a boy or girl...I just hope that he/she is going to be nice.." the motherly Oishi said to no one in particular.

"RING RING RING!" It was time for home room to begin. 

The teacher came in the classroom with another person in casual clothes instead of the school uniform . 'Hm...that must be the new student..' fuji thought. 'But I'm not so sure if it is a boy or girl because the student is wearing a hat...and the clothes seem to be something both a boy or girl can wear...I cant really see the students face either because he/she is looking downcast'

"Good mornig class! We have a new student today, Yuki Amaya. It seems that Yuki lived in the United States for a while yes? But you were born here yes?" the teacher asked. Yuki only nodded. "Well, you can take a seat...hm...how about in between Fuji and Eiji. Boys please raise your hand." Yuki noticed that one looked very jumpy while the other seemed to have a calm and settled smile...which was easy to stereo-type that they were the happy-go-lucky ones. Yuki walked over to the seat in between them and sat down.

Eiji noticed the student still was looking downcast so he wasnt able to see the newbie's face. And since the name was Yuki, he assumed that it was a boy...while Fuji was still thinking. 'Yuki...It could be both a boy and girls name but usually it is a boys name...if it is a girl it usually would be Yuuki...but then again I cant be sure. Oh well I'll find out sooner or later' he thought finding this alot more fun than expected. His smile widened, and this time with his eyes opened.

All 5 periods went pretty fast, and it was time for lunch, they had an hour break. Yuki decided to go outside for lunch.  
When he/she was outside, she went over to the tennis courts and sat at one of the benches. 'oh...they have a tennis court here. Thats good to know.' The student looked at his/her lunch but then put it a way because he/she was not hungry at the moment. He/she suddenly heard two people talking and walking over to where he/she was. Yuki turned around and saw the two boys that had the jumpy attitude and the smiling one.

The two boys walked over to where Yuki was and the smiling one asked "May we join you?" Yuki nodded. "So! I'm thinking you like tennis right!" Eiji said...louder than was neccecary. Again Yuki only nodded. "Yuki Amaya right? I'm Eiji Kikumaru! and over here is Syuusuke Fuji, we are the Seigaku tennis regulars!" Eiji said that expecting a wow! or a you are! or something but only recieved few moments of silence.

"You dont talk much do you?" Fuji finally said, breaking the uneasy silence. Yuki only shrugged this time. Fuji wanted to ask if he/she was a boy or a girl but he new that that would be rude. Yuki stood up and walked back into the school as Eiji looked at her confused.

"Did we say something bad?" Eiji asked Fuji.

"No, I dont think its that." he replied. He had an amused look on his face that just made Eiji more confused.

'Those two are certainly dangerous to be around with...I cant let any of the people at school know that I'm a girl yet.  
At least not until I get to try out for the tennis club. If they know I'm a girl...I would have to play on the girls team like before...and that was boring. I was just as good as the guys but they wouldnt let me join them.' she gritted her teeth at the thought of having to play on the girls team again. 

after school

Yuki walked to the tennis court wearing a baggy t-shirt (so her chest wont be visible as much) and shorts, and her cap.  
She went over to the table where the coaches were and said "I'm here to try-out for the tennis team." in a lowed voice.

The coaches looked at her and a woman with the name tag 'coach Ryuuzaki' asked "your name?"

"Yuki Amaya is my name," she said hoping that she thought she was a boy, and fortunately for her the coach said "Momoshiro!  
come here!" A boy with spiky hair went over to them "what is it coach?"

"Can you play against him? His name is Yuki Amaya, he is trying out to be in the tennis club." Momo just stared at Yuki for a while and then nodded. He lead Yuki to the court.

Everyone gathered around the court to watch them play. Eiji was surprised but Fuji knew very well that his newest class member was going for the try-outs.

To be continued...

Yeah..its a cliff-hanger 'type' of thing.  
uh..well see you all in the next chappie! 


	2. Tennis club

Hello Everyone! Sorry if the chapter1 was too short...I'll try to make this one longer.  
Uh... yeah...I've got nothing more to say...so...on with Chappie 2! (chears)

Chapter Two

Everyone was at the court staring at the two players. Eiji was of course very excited at the fact that he was able to watch his new classmate play tennis. Momoshiro was smiling his cheasy smile at everyone, liking the attention. But Yuki on the other hand, did not like having a huge audience. Especially if most of it was directed to her.

Eiji shouted at Yuki and Momo, "GOOD LUCK YOU TWO!" And Fuji, being Fuji, just smiled at them and said, "This will be interesting..." under his breath. Echizen had a strange feeling about the player oposing Momo.

"Fuji sempai, dont you think there is an air of mystery around that...Amaya person?" the youngest of the tennis club asked.

Fuji looked at Ryoma, smiled, and said "Saa..." Ryoma did not take this as much of an answer but he new better not to ask any more because he knew that he would just be wasting his breath. 

The game started. It was Momo's serve. He threw the green ball up and hit it square into his opponents side of the court.  
Yuki just let it go past her."15-love" said the ref. She smirked, then thought, 'that was a good serve, it was pretty fast...but not fast enough.' Seeing her smirk, Momo got irritated. "What are you smiling about?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Yuki didn't answer, Momo served again and this time Yuki hit it back. Since Momo was not expecting 'him' (makes little quote signs with finger) to hit it back, it caought him off guard. "15-all" This went on until Yuki won the first game. "1 game to 0, Amaya lead" This time it was Yuki's serve. She served a normal serve but 'super' fast. Momo was startled when the ref said 15-love because he didn't even see the ball. To him, when Yuki served, the ball just disappeared. In the next serve she did what looked like Echizen's twist serve but instead of a twist it did a curve when it hit off of the ground. Momo was able to see this serve. He tried to hit it back but he wasn't sure which way the ball would curve so he ended up a few feet away from the ball bounced. 

After a few games, Yuki stopped using 'the serve' because she thought it was boring if the opponent could not fight back. It was like she was playing with him or something. They started hitting back and forth and when Momo got his chance, he hit his 'SUPER GREATO MOMOSHIRO SPECIAL' which Yuki was not expecting. When the ball stayed on the ground spinning for a while, she started to look in all different directions. Momo thought 'he' was just going frantic. But oh...was he wrong.

Inui and Kaidoh was sitting on the bench watching the game. Kaidoh noticed Amaya looking in all different directions and smirked (or should I say fshuued'), "Sempai, it seems that Amaya was not expectiong that and is now going nuts.."

"oh...Amaya was not expecting that but I dont think 'he' is going frantic...it almost seems if he is calculating something." Inui replied to his kouhai. Kaidoh did not really understand this but continued watching the game.

When the ball finnally got bounced off the ground, Momo had a triumphed smile...but it did not last for long. Yuki just smiled back and hit the ball right back at him, and because of the previous spin on the ball, the ball did the same thing on Momo's side of the court, stayed on the ground for a while, then bounced off. Momo missed the ball and the score was now 6 games to 0.  
Yuki Amaya has won.

Momo just gaped at 'him'. "What was that?" the crowd murmured. Momo finally got his grip and asked, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Yuki looked at him then thought, 'I guess this would be a good time...'

"Now now..." she started. She took of her white cap which made her long, bluish hair fall to her waist. She then continued, "its not very nice to yell and swear at a girl." 

Everyone was able to clearly see her face now. And everyone, and I mean eveyone regretted ever thinking that she was a boy. Even coach Ryuuzaki. Fuji, surprisingly was startled too. Even though he had a feeling that there was a chance that Yuki is not the person she may say she is, after seeing her at the boy's try-outs, he thought she really was a boy...even though she was shorter than average. But Fuji was actually, very intrigued by her presentation.

Coach Ryuuzaki went over to her, smiling. "I knew that you were a girl,you know." Yuki looked at her questioningly. "If you are wondering why I let you try-out, its because you obviously have a reason for doing this right? And if you have such a reason,  
It would be unfair. And let me guess, you pretended to be a boy because you did not want to play with the girls yes?" Yuki took an short intake of breath. "And thats because you did not want to feel as if you were being held back from the level you should be playing in yes?" Yuki just nodded hesitantly. 

"Well then, thats why I let you try-out. And what do you know, you are in!" Yuki just stared. 'could this be this easy?' she thought. "How did you know?" Yuki asked. Ryuuzaki smiled "do you think that you are the only one that tried that? Why, when i was a young lass..." And she told her story. 

Yuki went over to one of the benches and sat down. "Ah...I cant believe I just made it in the boys team just like that!" she laughed. Then all the tennis regulars went over to her.

Momoshiro was the first to start interrogating her. "How did you know when and where to return my hit?" "You were looking in all differnt directions so I thought you were just going frantic." 

"oh...that. I wasn't looking around for no reason. I was calculating the angles of the ball's spin. When you calculate all that in a certain way, you can figure out when and where the ball would bounce off. And I was assuming that you never had someone back fire your move so I thought that you wouldn't be able to return it yourself. And what do you know, I was right." Momo, Kaidoh,  
Eiji, and Kawamura just gaped at her answer. Momo got a head-ache from thinking too much about the calculating part.

Yuki then started to get in to a fit of laughs. "What are you laughing about?" Ryoma asked. 

"oh...(laugh) what was that move...super great momoshiro special or something? (laugh) You might want to consider a different name...(laughs)" Then everyone started laughing, except for Tezukaand momo."oh yeah, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Yuki Amaya. I think I am in um...Kikumaru-san and Fuji-san's class." she said.

"Oh thats right, we didn't introduce outselves either!" said Oishi. "My name is Oishi," "My name is..." and so on.

"You are really good at tennis Amaya-san!" said Oishi and Eiji. "You all can just call me Yuki. Okay?" Yuki didn't really like being called -san. "And thank you." she continued. "MOmoshiro was it? You are very good too. That move you did was cool. Except for the name.." she trailed on laughing again. 

Fuji went over too her and said, "how long have you played tennis?" "It seems like you have played for a long time" he added.  
"hm...lets see, I started when I was 12 so...I've played for 2 and a half years."

"ONLY 2 AND A HALF!" everyone except Tezuka, fuji, and ryoma shouted. "HOW CAN YOU BE THAT GOOD"  
Yuki's ears started to hurt form all that yelling. 

After a while, it was time to go home, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. The people that were walking the same way as Yuki was Fuji, Ryoma, and Eiji, and Momo. "We didn't do much but talk today at practice...usually, buchou would make us practice so hard...but he was busy talking with us too today!" Eiji exclaimed. They continued walking with mostly Eiji talking and the occasional teasing he would give Momo.  
But then...'GONG!' Yuki it her head on a telephone pole. She fell back but someone caught her. It was Fuji. And right now Yuki probably looked like a tomato. She quickly got out of his arms. "Are you alright?" Fuji asked. She looked down and nodded. 

They continued walking quietly, too quietly that Eiji could not bare it any longer. "BOO!" he shouted. Yuki almost had a heart-attack while Ryoma and Echizen looked at him annoyed. Fuji was just smiling at Yuki's reaction. Eiji and Momo started squabbling again, and this time Ryoma was in it too. Then when the book Eiji had slipped out of his hand it flew right on Yuki's head and this time no one caught it. Book meets head. Yuki's head. She started wobbling around looking all dizzy like. And everyone noticed that she is a total different person when in the courts. 

"SORRY YUKI!" Eiji shouted apologeticly. "huh? Thats okay...it happens...haha" she replied is a spaced out way. Fuji chuckeld in amusement. "Yuki, you seem different when you are in the courts. You seem more in focus that way." Fuji stated.

"You think so? I think that too...I guess that I get more concentration when I play tennis..." she said. Momo went over to Ryoma and whispered in something in his ear. At first Ryoma raised an eyebrow at him but then it looked like he agreed to what he said. Echizen started to dig through his bag and got a tennis ball out. And guess what he did with it. He threw it right at Yuki. And to everyone's surprise she turned around and caught it. But her facial expression was the same. The spaced out look.

"Who threw this?" Fuji asked, with his usual smile, but his time with his eyes open. Momo noticed the cahnge of Fuji and quickly said, "It was Ryoma!" and Put the younger one in front of him. "What! It was your idea Momo-sempai! You said that you wanted to see if Yuki-sempai would be able to catch it because of her focus changes! Dont blame it on me!" Fuji then walked up to both Momo and Echizen and stopped smiling. Then he so that only those two can hear, "What if she wasn't able to catch it and hit her in the face hm? Eiji did it on an accident so that was okay, but you did it intentionally. I can do many things, do you know that? Yes, many things." He then put on his usual smile and then asked "understood?" Momo and Ryoma said in unison "Yessir!"

Eiji and Yuki heard nothing of there conversation. "What happened guys?" "Something wrong?" both Eiji and Yuki asked. Fuji gave both Momo and Ryoma a 'dont you dare tell them anything or else...' look. That of course sent chills down there spine so they said "N-Nothing!"

"Okay then...if you say so..." said Yuki. "Oh! This is my house!" she added. They all looked at the sign that said 'Amaya' at the front gate. Further back from the gate was a normal house. Then they looked at the left of the house, there, on the gate said 'Fuji'. Everyone looked surprised for their own reasons.

"Fuji! Yuki! You two are neighbors? why didn't you tell us?" he asked. "Well, I didn't know.." Fuji said. "Me neither" replied right after Fuji. "Well, buy guys! See you all tomarrow!" Yuki shouted when she reached her front door.

"Bye!" They all said. 

Note: Yes! I am so sorry! that was a terrible ending! And I'm sorry this is going very slow...but I hope you enjoyed it.  
Well, see you all later! 


End file.
